


On the last day of October

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 04 November 2009. Written for L's birtday at dn_contest over at Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the last day of October

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 04 November 2009. Written for L's birtday at dn_contest over at Livejournal

L had never thought of normal things like a birthday as something important. All the children at Wammy's were excited for it instead. For him it was only a date. And abandoned children like them should hate the day they were condemned to be abandoned and not smile at it and be happy.

Only later on, the first birthday he spent away from Winchester, in a place called Japan, he realized how thanks to those children there had always been warmth, despite everything, on his birthday.

It took him to be miles away, facing shining emotionless skyscrapers, being chained to the one who would probably be the responsible for his death.

But back then, when he was almost seventeen, he just couldn't, been raised to be an emotionless doll, without warm smiles or toys, always numbers and formulas and the idea that the only thing he could do to be wanted was to be more intelligent than the others. He had been raised like all the other children at Wammy's, what mattered was not their birthday but their IQ number.

It was when L was almost seventeen that Mello arrived at the orphanage, a little wild animal, with eyes as sharp as the ice along the gutters in winter. L was amused by how much Mello could yell at the other children and instead be quiet when he was with him.

L used to spend the last day of October on his own.

He had never gone out to do trick or treat when he was little, but he had always thought that giving the Wammy's geniuses that opportunity was important. It was important to make them experience how it was to be normal, how it was to be considered a person. The people who would open their doors wouldn't know that they were geniuses, they would look at them as they looked at any other child.

It was the end of October, and the end of his sixteenth year of life. Not even once he had felt like a teenager. Not even once he had felt like reaching out for someone else at Wammy's. He was the older one after B had left.

It felt weird to be like a system without intersections, it wasn't wrong probably, but it was weird. But it was how things were supposed to be.

It was a late afternoon, the table in front of him was covered by sugar cubes towers.

As many sugar cubes as the things he had never desired, the things he had never felt, the things he had never asked.

When Mello entered the room, his eyes lowered, holding a little box, L, despite being a genius, didn't understand. "Does Mello want to talk to me?" he said. Mello nodded and breathed out an "happybirthdayL" handing him the box.

L felt his eyes growing slightly wide, but he knew he couldn't be touched by the boy standing in front of him.

-Does Mello want me to open this now?

When Mello nodded again L opened the box and looked at the weirdly shaped chocolate bonbons inside it.

-Could it possibly be that Mello made these?

As L lifted his gaze Mello blushed.

It was the last day of October, and there was the smell of chocolate and of Mello's shampoo in the room.

And L for the first time from when they started to shape him as the doll he was, felt warmth spreading from somewhere within his body, although no anatomy book would ever tell that such a place could exist between the stomach and the intestine.

L had never learnt how to smile, probably 'cause few people had ever smiled to him, he wasn't even sure that his mother had smiled at him when he was born.

-Thank you, Mello.

It was the first time L had ever talked to someone using the second person. Mello swallowed and flashed a shy smile.

On that last day of October L wished he could smile. He softly patted Mello's hair.

 

On the night of his seventeenth birthday L ate the chocolate Mello had made, and pulled down his sugar cubes towers. Just for once he allowed himself to think that he was loved and that it wasn't weird to be happy for that. That there was nothing wrong in him becoming a system interconnected with others on that silent last day of October.


End file.
